hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:List of recurring characters
Improving this article This article is intended to list every character who has appeared at in at least two Hardy Boys book. I have by no means read every single book, so the current listing is likely incomplete, if you notice any characters which I have forgotten to list please add them. Also to verify that a character truly belong on the list I have cited their first two appearances, with some characters, while I knew they are a recurring character, I wasn't sure of their first two appearances. Characters that you can add sources for are: *Adelia Applegate (first two appearances: The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (1927) and ?) *Hurd Applegate (The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (1927) and ?) *Dr. Bates (? One of his appearances was in The Spiral Bridge) *Andra Bender (Casefiles #69 Mayhem in Motion and ?) *Vanessa Bender (Casefiles #69 Mayhem in Motion and ?) *Ezra Collig (I think he first appeared in the first two book but I didn't know for sure, so if you can confirm his add it to the article) *Belinda Conrad (are her first two appearances UB #1 and #2? I'm not sure here either, but if you can second this add it two the article) *Carson Drew (Super Sluths?) *Nancy Drew (I have her first two appearances listed as Super Slueths one and two, but I'm thinking she may have her second apearance between the these) *George Fayne *Jamel Hankins (he appears in the late Digests, does anyone know the specif title of his first two appearances?) *Bess Marvin *Mr. Morton (the first two books?) *Mrs. Morton (the first two books?) *Ned Nickerson *Mr. Prito *Mrs. Prito *Con Riley (first two books?) *Oscar Smuf (first two books?) *Jack Wane Also was Polly Shaw ever mentioned again after her appearance in The Secret of the Old Mill? If so she can be added to the list. If you could help do this that would be great! WHLfan (talk to me!) 19:41, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Great idea, I like it. :The Applegates' second appearance is in While the Clock Ticked although Adelia is only mentioned. She's out of town at the time. :Collig's defo in book 1. I'll look up a reference. :Smuff is definitely in Footprints Under the Window which I'm reading just now. I'm sure he's in more. :Some of my books are out on loan at the minute, I'll have a look through them and do the usual dredge when I get them back. :Is the plan to have this an exhaustive list of appearances with relevant references? :Paul Hassett 21:44, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::I've added a ref for Collig. I didn't use page numbers because none of your references do. It's for the revised text, is this okay or are you holding out for OT references? ::Paul Hassett 21:50, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::I'd rather have OT references, but RT fine for now. I don't think 'Footprints' isn't Smuff's second appearance because he appears in The Tower Treasure and Shore Road Mystery (original text), and maybe more before 'Footprints'. :::WHLfan (talk to me!) 22:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Also, I forgot to mention him in my first post but what is Perry Robinson's second appearance? I think it's #2 or #3 but I'm not sure. And did the other Robinsons ever appear after The Tower Treasure? And what was Sam Radley's first appearance? WHLfan (talk to me!) 22:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Sam's definitely in Footprints. I think he was mentioned earlier though. :Paul Hassett 23:49, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Trilogy characters The article states that all characters appearing in one or more books are included in the list...but that's not quite true since none of the characters from any of the trilogies (some of who have appeared in up to three books) are mentioned. Should we make note of this, or should the trilogy characters be included? WHLfan (talk to me!) 19:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC)